Don't you worry, child
by Ruby G. N
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were very different. Castiel was an angel. He was divine. But then one big thing happened. He fell. Dean Winchester has been hunting since age 4. His brother, Sam, wanted out of the life, and his father, John always was busy hunting. He was virtually alone. 16 years after Castiel fell he met Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean Winchester." Mrs Parker calmly called out from across the classroom. Although she kept a calm and collected tone, it was obvious she was infuriated. "What?" Dean pushed back his chair and crossed his legs on his desk. "Where is your homework? This is the eighth week you neglected to return it. You are in eleventh grade now Dean. More is expected of you. Not this _tardiness_." Dean smirked. "Didn't do it, sweetheart." He chuckled. "You… YOU SON OF A" Dean left the room before she could finish. "Whoops, the door locks from the outside." Dean took out a paperclip and picked the lock shut. As he walked away he blew a kiss to Mrs Parker through the window.

"Okay, Dean. This isn't funny anymore. How did you get suspended this time? This is the eighteenth time you've been suspended. Dean you really need to get your game together."

"I refused to do my homework, called my teacher sweetheart and locked her in her classroom. What's so bad about it?" John was nearly as mad as Mrs Parker now. "Get out." He said to Dean. "What?" Dean looked partially offended, partially like he had just been shot. "You heard me. Get. Out!" John pushed Dean outside and Dean landed on a gravelled pathway outside their door, grazing his knees quite badly. "Ow! Son of a bitch." He muttered to himself as he began walking towards the train station, at least the steps there are possible to sleep on. If the demons don't find him first, that is.

Quiet sobbing was barely audible from the steps above where Dean attempted to sleep. It sounded like a boy about his age. Although it was hard to hear he still recognised the sound. Castiel. The boy from school who was always picked on. The one who never got his way. The one who walked home alone every night. And Dean never even noticed him. Dean felt a wave of guilt penetrate into his soul. A silent tear rolled down his cheek. "Castiel? Is that you?" Dean whispered, loud enough that anyone who was awake could hear, but nobody who was asleep could. "Go away Dean." He sobbed so that his words were hardly distinguishable. "You, you jocks. You don't understand what it's like to be left out. You're probably only here to make fun of me any way." Dean began to sob at hearing how Castiel feels about him. "Castiel. No. I. I would never. Castiel I got kicked out, why are you here?" Castiel looked at him like he thought that Dean thought he was an idiot "Why would I trust you?" Dean shrugged "Because I trust you," Dean caught a glimpse of Castiel's eyes. Beautiful. They were blue, blue like the ocean. A blue that you could get lost in. And he would, but they'd only just met properly. "Because I… I…. I lo- I lost so much, and so it seems did you." Castiel looked down. "I have no family. At least, no Earthly family." Dean would think he was crazy, if he wasn't a hunter. Having seen demons, vampires, werewolves, everything supernatural, he wasn't really in the position to call anyone crazy. "Castiel… this might sound crazy… but… are you a demon?" Castiel jumped up and slapped Dean "You ASS! How DARE YOU?! I can't BELIEVE you would even SAY that! I am a HUMAN! How dare you." Dean was flushed with embarrassment, and pain. "I'm sorry, Cas. Really I am. But… have you always been human?" Cas looked almost embarrassed. "No. I used to be an Angel of the Lord." Dean was expectant. "_And?_" Cas cocked his head and gave Dean a confused look. "And what?" Dean sighed "And what happened." A tear fell down Castiel's face as he clutched his side. "I fell."

"You fell?" Dean was confused. "I fell from Heaven. Quite literally. My grace was ripped out. My divinity left. Imagine ripping out your kidney with a butter knife soaked in salt water, now imagine it one hundred times worse. That's about a hundredth of the pain." The pain was evident in both of their eyes. "Come on." Dean grabbed Castiel's blanket and pulled him up. "Where are we going?" Cas was confused "To my place." Cas looked really confused. "I thought you got kicked out?" He said, struggling to keep up with Dean's fast pace. "_I _did. _You_ didn't. Hurry up."

Dean attacked the door to his house. John answered with a gun. "What do you WANT?!" John yelled. Dean shushed him loudly. "It's late, dad, shut up." He looked mad. "I thought I told you to leave. Who's that?" Castiel stepped forward "My name is Castiel, I am a former Angel of the Lord. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester. I know you're going to ask how Dean knows me. I go to his school and he properly met me at the train station. And yes I know you're going to kick me out for my safety but being a former angel I know a thing or two about hunting." Dean was slightly taken aback "Wait, if you knew I was a hunter, why didn't you trust me." Castiel chuckled. "Well, my people skills are rusty. Also, who trusts _hunters_, of all people, _hunters?_ No. _Anyway_, John. May I come in?" John was annoyed, but sympathetic. "Okay, you too, Dean, but only to look after Castiel and Sammy, okay?" Dean tried not to let the happiness show in his eyes. "Thanks." He grabbed Castiel's hand and walked in, as soon as he realised what he was doing he let go. Dean walked Castiel into the spare room, next to his and Sam's room, with him. They talked, quite a lot, until finally they fell asleep, Dean going before Cas. Dean had secretly always had a thing for Cas, but he never told anyone. Dean was popular, for once. Castiel, not so much.

Dean woke to find himself in the arms of Castiel. Cas was still asleep. He squirmed his way out of his arms, careful not to wake him. He stood up and looked at Castiel, longingly. He was so beautiful, if guys _could_ be beautiful, he definitely was. Dean stroked Castiel's hair. Cas woke up. Dean sprinted out of the spare room and ran into his. Sam, to his embarrassment, was already awake. "That your boyfriend?" He chuckled. Dean had a stern expression. "No, he was injured, I had to tend to him." Sam cracked up "Uh huh." He walked back into Castiel's room. "You alright, Cas?" He smiled "Don't you worry, child." Dean looked somewhat disturbed. "I may look young but I am very old, remember, I _was_ an angel, after all." Dean chuckled, he couldn't believe he'd fallen for someone who truly was infinitely old. "I don't care anymore, Cas. Cas, age is no barrier, especially socially, everyone thinks that we're the same age." Cas looked down with a smile "I guess that's true, Dean. I guess that's true." Dean walked over to Cas and hugged him. "I'll go get breakfast." Dean whispered to Cas, like it was a huge secret never to be told. Dean walked into the kitchen, "Dad?" He didn't expect him to be home, he was probably hunting, but he called anyway. "Dean!" John called with a dying voice "Quick! I'm in my room!" Dean ran into John's room, what he saw could not be unseen.

John's body, barely alive, bleeding worse than anything Dean had ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of things. "Hellhounds…" John breathed as the light left his eyes. "Sammy! Cas!" He called, in a mound of tears. They both rushed in. Sam and Cas went on either side of Dean and hugged him from the side. Sam whispered "He died for you, you know. Ten years ago you were dying, I can remember. He sold his soul to the crossroads demon." A lone tear rolled down Dean's face, followed by many more. "Dad…" He sobbed in grief for his father, rotting in hell because of him. "Dean, it'll be okay, he signed himself up for this, and it isn't your fault." Cas closed Dean in a comforting embrace. "Come on, call 911 and report this." Cas said soothingly. Dean ran into the kitchen again and raided the liquor cupboard. "Dean, no! You're too young!" Cas called out. "Look at this face. Does it look like it cares?" Cas stared into Dean's grief stricken, stern, unforgiving face. Alas, he couldn't see that. All he could see was love. He loved Dean, and he knew Dean loved him too, but he couldn't say it. Dean was so lovable, at least to Cas he was. Cas looked down, embarrassed "No." Dean took a huge sip of beer down, taking in half the bottle without breathing and then immediately went soft "I'm sorry, Cas. I just can't be sober right now." Dean was obviously already drunk. "This is probably the alcohol talking, but being drunk doesn't make me love you any less. Cas I _really_ love you!" Cas blushed and looked away with embarrassment. "Oh, Dean. Stop it!" Cas chuckled, flirting.

Sam stormed around the room "Sorry to ruin the moment with your new boyfriend, Dean, but YOUR DAD HAS JUST YOU KNOW, KIND OF DIED!" Black smoke went unnoticed into Dean's mouth and Sam picked up Dean's bottle of beer and threw it out the window. "Son of a BITCH!" Dean yelled and pushed Sam over, despite being him being in sixth grade, a lot smaller than Dean himself, he was very strong and agile. They were almost an even fight. But with Dean's height and age advantage, he was the obvious winner. Surprisingly, Dean caused no harm to Sam, but instead whispered through grinded teeth "Shut. Up." Dean grabbed Castiel by his coat (why was he still wearing that coat?) and dragged him back to Castiel's room. "Dean, what happened there?" Castiel was obviously trying to comfort Dean, but it didn't work. You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. No. Literally.

Black smoke arose from Dean's mouth and ears. Cas was terrified. He was in love, with a _demon_?! He ran into Sam and Dean's room to get Sam to help, but he simply saw Sam with his arm outstretched, groaning in pain, with eyes tinted black. _Psychic_ was all Cas could think, _great, a family of freaks_ he thought. "Samuel! What on earth are you _doing?!_" Cas screamed at Sam "I knew he was possessed." Sam grunted through pain. "I have to exorcise him!" He exhaled and his eyes became white again. They soon returned to black. "I have demon blood in my veins, don't ask, just grab the big diary thing in the kitchen and help me exorcise Dean!" Cas ran into the kitchen and grabbed a large book that looked like a diary. As he walked into his room he saw Dean, screaming in agony. _If only I could help him_ Cas thought. _No! He's a demon you idiot!_ Cas flipped through the pages until he found an exorcism. "Exorcizamus te omnis immundis spiritus omnis satanica potestus." Cas chanted, only stopping for a breath "Omnic incursio, infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio omnis congregatio. Et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam, securi tibi facias, libertate, servire, TE ROGAMUS!" He then brought his voice down to a whisper "Adios, bitch." Dean screamed, louder than Cas had ever heard anyone scream, and then he slumped to the ground. "Cas?" Dean asked, weak. "Dean?" Castiel lay next to Dean "Are you okay?" Dean let a tear roll down his cheek and nodded "What about Sammy?" Dean choked on his own tears. "He's okay, the demon didn't hurt him." Dean put his arms around Cas in a loving embrace, and Castiel closed his lips around Dean's. Soft. Warm. Comforting. Dean was Castiel's everything now. He couldn't let him go. Never. He closed his eyes and let the thought of only Dean seep in. It was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean opened the boot of what was now his car. It used to belong to John, but in his passing Dean took possession of it. A '67 Chevy Impala. He took out a gun and loaded it with rock salt. He took a water gun (which both Sam and Cas questioned considerably). Although it seemed quite strange, it was one of the smartest things that he'd ever done. He got the gun and loaded it with Holy water. "That son of a bitch is going to DIE! Bloody douchebag." Cas took the guns from his hands and placed them down. He hugged Dean from behind. His warm breath caressing Dean's neck and shoulders. "Calm down, Dean." Cas said to him, not in a whisper, but almost. A very, very, quiet talk. Dean pulled away and sat on the hood of the Impala. He put his head in his hands and silently cried. Castiel came and sat next to him. "Sam, I'm sorry. I- I didn't want to hurt you. I was screaming. I had to get out, but I couldn't. I am so, so sorry." Sam smiled a sad smile. "It's okay Dean, _I'm_ okay. It's you I'm worried about, Dean. Are _you_ okay?" Dean looked up, red eyed and wet cheeked. "I don't know. I really, really, don't." Castiel looked down, feeling almost guilty for Dean. "First time being possessed?" Dean dried his eyes "Yeah." Cas hugged him "It's not your fault Dean. You didn't ask for this." Dean stood up, strong and stern. "You're right. I didn't. I have no right to be sad about this. Let's just kill the son of a bitch and go." Castiel shared a worried glance with Sam and followed Dean to the Impala. He sat in the back seat of the car, seeing as Dean was driving and Sam was in shotgun. "That freaking demon is going to die for what it did to me and Sam." Sam looked sympathetic "Dean, we can't _kill_ a demon, only send it back to hell." Cas butted in "Umm… Dean, Sam? I still have a demon blade from when I was an angel." Both of their eyes lit up "Perfect! Oh my God, Cas! I love you!" Cas looked slightly awkward as Dean tried to hug him. "What's wrong?" Dean asked Cas. "Umm… I don't think 'oh my God' was an appropriate term here. But whatever. Oh my John, Dean, I love you too!" Dean chuckled awkwardly "Okay, yeah, I see your point." Dean smiled. His smile, although it looked happy, in it, you could see the hurt radiating out from his heart and into his eyes.

Cas opened the door and jumped out, slamming the door behind him and opening Dean's. "That's it. Get out." Dean looked at Castiel like he was an idiot. "What?" Castiel pulled the door open "You heard me. Get. Out!" Dean looked over to Sam. "Stay in the car, don't get out. Don't touch anything, don't _move_ until I come back, with Cas. Okay?" Sam nodded yes. Dean shut the door. "Cas…" Castiel was infuriated "No! No, don't 'Cas…' me! Can't you see I'm mad! This fucking demon is ruining our relationship! Look, Dean. I love you, but you're letting this get to you _way _too much! I just think it puts a huge damper on us!" Dean tried to hug Cas, but Cas pushed back. "No, Dean. I think I need some time before we can go back to how we were, okay?" Dean silently nodded yes. "Okay…" He whispered through choked tears, barely audible. Dean and Cas got back into the car and drove without talking, to no particular destination. Sam tried to make conversation about the two for a while but Dean just pulled up the car and hyperventilated from choked tears.

They drove and they drove, but then time stopped for a second. Dean was confused, he hadn't realised time had stopped, all he knew was that nothing was moving, despite it being a very windy day. He got out of the car and saw a huge truck coming towards his car. He ran towards his car and opened Castiel's door to try to get him out of the car. "Cas!" He yelled before time un-paused and the truck slammed into his car. Dean was thrown back, away from the car, barely escaping with his life. The truck driver jumped out immediately "Oh my God!" he yelled. Dean looked at him with grief "Might not want to say that, angel in the back seat." The driver ignored him and ran to Dean's car. "You take shotgun." Dean called to the truckie. Dean ran to Castiel's open door. He stuck his upper body through the door and pulled out Castiel's body, bloody, beat up and lifeless. The truckie came back, holding Sam, but Dean didn't realise. Sam was fine, but Cas, he was not. "Dean! Cas!" Sam called. A tear rolled down Sam's face as he noticed the death of Castiel, but he was obviously not as distressed as Dean. Suddenly Castiel disappeared. "Cas?" Dean called between sobs.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel appeared behind him. "_Cas?_" Dean asked, very confused. "I was resurrected. New and improved." Castiel pulled away his trench coat from around his waist, as if showing off. Dean was obviously confused so Castiel summoned a strike of lightning long enough for his wings to show. "Oh my gosh, Cas, you're an angel." He smirked "Isn't it awesome?!" Dean laughed "Totally!" Sam stumbled over "Holy crap." Sam looked as if he's just seen a ghost, if he didn't every day. "And this why I hate this job. I go ahead and think that you're dead, Cas, and then, of course, you aren't. You're just standing there. What even _are _you, Cas?!" Cas was obviously confused. "I'm an angel of The Lord…" Cas said, squinting as if he thought that that was an obvious fact. Sam didn't see that coming and awkwardly tried to explain. "No, Cas, I- I know that, that isn't what I meant." Castiel ignored him. "Dean." He walked towards Dean, not in the loving, flirty fashion he did as a human, but in a serious, monotone step. Dean cocked his head as if to ask what he was going to say next "Heaven, they are planning something for you, you and Sam. Dean, you will be Heaven's weapon if you aren't careful." Dean was confused "Isn't that a good thing?" Castiel rested his head in his palms "Not if you want your precious species to live. No." Dean wondered if he should be on the side of Hell then. As if reading his mind Castiel said "Hell's no better Dean. You two are vessels, you'll kill each other." Both Sam and Dean shared a worried glance "Dean, you are Michael's vessel." Dean was a bit astounded. A boy like him, an archangel? "Wait, so who am I then?" Sam piped up. "I was afraid you'd ask that. I don't want to tell you but it seems I have to. You, Samuel, are Lucifer's vessel." Sam ran over to Dean and hugged him. "We're brothers. Nothing like that would ever happen." Dean said, attempting monotone, but slightly letting the hurt seep out into his words. Castiel hugged Dean, not in the loving way he used to, but more just because it's social convention. "I'm sorry, Dean." He said ever so softly. Dean went from upset to raging. He swung a fist at Castiel but before it ever hit him Castiel placed two fingers of each hand on Dean's temples and he blacked out. Sam looked horrified. "It was for his own good." Cas mumbled. Cas sat on large rock with his knees apart and his elbows resting in between them on the rock, with his head in his hands. Sobbing quiet sobs. He couldn't tell Dean. He just couldn't. He couldn't bear it. Cas shook Dean awake. "WHAT?!" Dean screamed, when he saw that it was Cas he calmed down. "What is it, Cas?" He asked, almost in a breath. "Dean there's something I need to tell you." Castiel looked at his shoes, embarrassed. "What is it, Cas?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Been busy with school and stuff. I'll be doing a lot of writing today though for E4K. So sorry it's a short chapter, it was just a perfect chapter ending.

"Cas, what is it? You can tell me." Cas wrapped his trenchcoat around himself, becoming a burrito of sadness. "Cas… Don't be a burrito, just tell me." Castiel's arms flung around Dean's neck, hugging him tight. Tears rolled like a waterfall from Castiel's eyes. "Dean, I have but a year to live." Dean pushed Castiel away, shocked, studying his face. Dean's cheeks were flooded and his eyes were red. He shook his head frantically. "No. How?" Cas pulled back into a hug. "Cancer." He whispered into Dean's ear. "No, Castiel, no. Cas, this can't be happening, Cas. I love you." Castiel's cheeks went red, nobody could tell if it was blushing or from sadness. "I'm sorry, Dean." Cas turned away and went to sit back down on the rock that he was on before. He dried his eyes and stood up, dragging Sam and Dean towards the Impala. "Hurry up, we have a case to do." Cas became serious again and Dean chuckled. "_THIS ISN'T FUNNY DEAN, I'M DYING FOR MY FATHER'S SAKE!" _Dean went serious as well, "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm just not used to seeing you so sad and then seeing you so serious, It's kind of funny…" Cas's vessel began to melt in the cheeks, the skin burning away. "Dean, I'm an angel. Do _not_ make me mad." Cas screamed out in pain. "My vessel is _MELTING!_ Dean I'm in excruciating pain from anger, just calm me down." Dean froze in his place. "I SAID, FUCKING CALM ME DOWN YOU LITTLE SHIT! I WILL FUCKING SMITE YOU!" Sam grabbed Dean's hand and hid behind him. "Calm down, Castiel, you're scaring Sammy." Cas calmed down a bit, but his vessel continued to melt. "Castiel. If you do not calm down this second." Dean held back tears, eyes red. "If you don't calm down, I will never speak to you again." Cas sat on a rock, crying. "You don't mean that." He was still melting. "I do." Dean said calmly, too calmly. Cas stopped melting and his skin was restored.

Cas blinked hard. "Dean? Are you here? Do you still love me?" Dean grinned. "Oh, I'm here, Castiel. But how could I possibly love _you_? Like I ever did." Dean guffawed. Castiel was confused, but what about everything Dean had said and done when he didn't think that he was watching? "Oh, Castiel. You stupid, _stupid_ boy!" Dean swung at Castiel with an Angel Sword. "You piece of shit." Castiel mumbled. Dean burst out laughing. "I actually _cannot_ believe that you fell for the hunter persona! You idiot! Why would I love you, you gay ass freak!"

"Where's Cas?" Dean woke up with a start. He pulled himself out of his seat in his car, which he had no idea how he got there. He searched everywhere nearby, but Cas was not to be seen. "Cas, _Cas, CAS?!_" Dean was sweating with fear. "Cas, you ass, where are you?!" He felt a hand on his forehead. "Goodnight _Deanie Weanie_. You idiot, I can't believe you thought I ever loved you?" Dean collapsed to the ground.

"Castiel, Castiel, Castiel." Dean chuckled. "I'm not a hunter, I'm a monster. Have been the whole time. I contemplated killing myself a few times, I mean, I _am_ a monster…" Castiel was confused, he thought that Dean truly loved him, he also thought that Dean was a hunter, not a monster. But what exactly _was_ he? Castiel picked up his knife, pure silver. He swung at Dean. "Aaaargh!" Dean called out in pain. Shapeshifter. In Dean's pain Castiel ran away. He felt a buzz in his back pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bzzz bzzz, bzzz bzzz_ Castiel's phone buzzed away in his back pocket. He came to a stop, gasping for air and pulled it out. _Dean_. He answered the call. "_Dean?!"_ Cas gasped for air. "Hey, yeah, it's me Cas, need a little help here. Kinda, um, well… You're kinda trying to kill me." Cas was silent. "Cas? Cas? _CAS?!"_ Dean sighed. "Hey, Dean, yeah sorry. It's just… you just tried to kill me." Dean sighed, angrily. "Ugh, shapeshifters." Cas heard a hiss from Dean's end of the phone. "Okay, maybe not a shifter. It has large teeth, a jaw that can un-hinge. Let's do some research, okay?" Cas heard Dean yell. "Son of a bitch!" Before the call dropped out. Cas immediately searched through the contacts on his phone.

_Abigail_

_April_

_Dad_

_Gabriel_

_Lucifer_

_Michael_

**_Sam_**

He immediately pressed _OK_ on his phone.

"Cas?" Sam groaned. "It's 4 freaking A.M!"

"Your brother may be dead."

**_"_****_WHAT?!"_**

"Dean is being chased by a monster that looks exactly like me, but it's not a shapeshifter. It has jaws that un-hinge and large, monstrous teeth." Sam sighed. "Oh shit." He whispered. "I know what it is." Cas groaned "Are you going to tell me then, or nah?"

"Sorry. Leviathans." Cas felt a surge of horror throughout his entire body. "L-Leviathans?"

"Fits the description. One problem, they can't be killed." Cas heard a hiss on the other end of the phone and then he heard Sam's scream. "Don't bitch about us, bitch." Sam was dead. But they did get information, silver lining I guess. Cas turned off his phone, he didn't need any distractions.

_You have reached the mailbox of: I… I don't understand. Why do you want me to say my name? Please leave a message._

"Hey, Cas. It's me, Dean. Call me."

"Hey Cas, please call. I'm worried."

"Caaaaaaaas?"

"Come on Cas, this isn't funny, just call me already?"

"Come on, Cas. *sniffles* Just pick up. I'm *sobs* really *sobs* really *sobs* worried."

_This is Dean's other, other cell, so you must know what to do, leave a message._

"Hey, Dean. Cas here. Sorry, I couldn't have my phone going off as to alert the Leviathans that I'm here, oh by the way, we're hunting Leviathans now."

Dean was running, and running, and running. "Dammit Cas… How do I kill this thing?" Dean came to a puffing stop. _Bzzzz bzzzz. You have one new message. _"Hey, Dean. Cas here. Sorry, I couldn't have my phone going off as to alert the Leviathans that I'm here, oh by the way, we're hunting Leviathan's now." Dean sighed. "Dammit, Cas." Cas suddenly appeared directly in front of Dean. "Hello, Dean. I have news."

"Uh huh. No shit. What's with this Leviathan crap?"

"Not important-"

"NOT IMPORTANT?! Cas, this is_ so_ important."

"**YOUR BROTHER'S DEAD!**" Dean sobbed. "What?"

"I was calling him, a Levi got to him."

"That's impossible, he's an impeccable hunter…"

"He was 12, Dean. 12 year old hunter do tend to die."

"Shut up, _Castiel_." Dean hung up. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_. Castiel's cell made the hang-up sound. Castiel tracked down Dean's GPS.

_Vwoosh_

"CASTIEL!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Castiel frowned "I'm sorry, Dean. Let's find those damn Leviathans that killed your brother and kill them." Dean took his turn to frown "But how?" Castiel grinned "Luckily I know how. Bone of a righteous mortal soaked in the blood of three different supernatural creatures. Here's your first step." Castiel handed over a vial filled with his blood. Cas winked before flying away. "Dammit, Cas."

"Crowley, hello."

"Why hello, Castiel. What brings you to the King of hell?"

"I need your blood." Crowley chuckled. "_What_?"

"Your blood. I need it to kill the Leviathans." Crowley's face turned to stone cold horror. "L… Leviathan? Not Leviathan, not them, can't be. They're locked in Purgatory though!" Cas sighed. "Well guess what, assbutt. Not anymore. Can I have your blood or not?" Crowley nodded vigorously. "Of course." He grabbed a knife and cut into his arm, letting the blood fall into a vial. "Thank you." Cas said before flying back to Dean.

"I have the blood." Cas said as he flew to directly behind Dean. "Shit, Cas! Could have knocked." Cas seemed confused, he was outside. "It's a metaphor, Cas. Anyway, what species?"

"Demon, I got it from Crowley, king of hell." Dean was visibly horrified. "_King_? Of _hell_?" Cas rolled his eyes. "Yes. King of hell, let's go get some more blood, only need one more." Dean hesitantly followed Castiel. "Hold my hand." Castiel said, very seriously, to Dean. Dean grabbed it and held it tight without argument.

"Ha ha, well look what the cat dragged in, hey there Cas!" The man held out his hand for Castiel to shake, he did so. "Hey there, Dean right? Heard about you, Cas really has a thing for you, ay. The name's Garth, I'm a werewolf. Don't worry, I don't kill people, only cattle." Garth held out his hand and Dean shook it. Garth only looked about the same age as Dean, 16. "Born or bitten?" Dean asked. "Bitten, couple years ago. I ran away. Now I live with some of Castiel's friends."

"They aren't my friends, they're simply my brother which of whom I trust." Garth chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Cas. Anyway, you aren't just here to say hey, what do you want?"

"We need your blood, just a bit, to kill Leviathan." Garth's face became consumed by horror for a second before he went back to his smiling self. "Sure thing." He went and grabbed a syringe. Castiel seemed confused. "What? Just because I'm a werewolf slash hunter doesn't mean I can't be clean." He produced a vial and squirted the blood into it. "Have fun." Garth said, waving them goodbye. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand after Cas glared at his hand as if to tell him to hold his hand.

"Okay, bone of a righteous mortal, let's go." Dean gave Castiel a vaguely offended look. "Hold up, Cas. Just because you're an angel and can cope with this doesn't mean I can. Let me get some sleep, okay?" Cas looked at his shoes, embarrassed. "Sorry, Dean. I'll just, um, wait here."

"Shouldn't you go get some sleep too, Cas?" Dean asked. "Oh, um, no. I don't sleep." Dean gave Cas a confused glare. "I'm just used to pretending to sleep and watching you sleep. I now realise that sounds terrifying, sorry, Dean." Dean just laughed, "See you in the morning, Cas." He turned over onto his belly and began to snore. "Night." Cas whispered in a sing songy voice.

"Cas? You still here?" Dean grunted. "Hey, Dean. Good morning, I trust you're well rested." Dean was confused "What got you so happy?" Cas jumped up and down, clapping. "I FOUND WHERE WE NEED TO GO TO TO GET THE BONES!" Cas squealed like a 12 year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert. "Woah, woah, woah, calm down there, tiger!" Cas ran over to Dean and smooched him on the cheek, making both of them blush. "Tee hee!" Cas chuckled before disappearing. "I don't think he's hunted before." Dean mumbled to himself. "I'm ba-ack!" Cas called out. "And I have the bone. Mwahaha." Cas sad. in his best evil, manic voice. "Oh my gosh, Cas. Just give me the bone." Cas silently handed the bone over and brought a large bowl over with it. Cas placed the bone in the bowl and Dean poured in the blood. "So what now? No word, nothing?" Dean almost seemed happy for the lack of words. "Nope, nothing." Cas confirmed Dean's previous statement. Cas picked up the bone and went onto their balcony. "COME AT ME! COME ON MATE! FIGHT ME IRL!" Dean groaned. "Caaaaaaaas. Shut _up_." Dean got up and dragged Cas back to the sofa. "I love you, Cas. Crazy or not." Before Cas could argue Dean had his lips locked around Castiel's in a warm embrace. "Okay, let's kill these sons of bitches." Dean said as soon as they parted. "So, who's there leader?" Castiel rolled his eyes. "You don't know? It's so obvious! Dick Roman!" Cas picked up the bone and disappeared. He came back a few seconds later. "Done." Dean's eyes went wide. "Already? It was that easy?" Castiel grinned, "Couldn't have done it without you." Dean grabbed the remote. _Breaking news: Dick Roman suddenly found dead_. Dean grinned at Castiel before hugging him as tight as humanly (or angelically) possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Bzzz bzzz, bzzz bzzz Castiel's phone buzzed away in his back pocket. He came to a stop, gasping for air and pulled it out. Dean. He answered the call. "Dean?!" Cas gasped for air. "Hey, yeah, it's me Cas, need a little help here. Kinda, um, well… You're kinda trying to kill me." Cas was silent. "Cas? Cas? CAS?!" Dean sighed. "Hey, Dean, yeah sorry. It's just… you just tried to kill me." Dean sighed, angrily. "Ugh, shapeshifters." Cas heard a hiss from Dean's end of the phone. "Okay, maybe not a shifter. It has large teeth, a jaw that can un-hinge. Let's do some research, okay?" Cas heard Dean yell. "Son of a bitch!" Before the call dropped out. Cas immediately searched through the contacts on his phone.

Abigail

April

Dad

Gabriel

Lucifer

Michael

Sam

He immediately pressed OK on his phone.

"Cas?" Sam groaned. "It's 4 freaking A.M!"

"Your brother may be dead."

"WHAT?!"

"Dean is being chased by a monster that looks exactly like me, but it's not a shapeshifter. It has jaws that un-hinge and large, monstrous teeth." Sam sighed. "Oh shit." He whispered. "I know what it is." Cas groaned "Are you going to tell me then, or nah?"

"Sorry. Leviathans." Cas felt a surge of horror throughout his entire body. "L-Leviathans?"

"Fits the description. One problem, they can't be killed." Cas heard a hiss on the other end of the phone and then he heard Sam's scream. "Don't bitch about us, bitch." Sam was dead. But they did get information, silver lining I guess. Cas turned off his phone, he didn't need any distractions.

You have reached the mailbox of: I… I don't understand. Why do you want me to say my name? Please leave a message.

"Hey, Cas. It's me, Dean. Call me."

"Hey Cas, please call. I'm worried."

"Caaaaaaaas?"

"Come on Cas, this isn't funny, just call me already?"

"Come on, Cas. *sniffles* Just pick up. I'm *sobs* really *sobs* really *sobs* worried."

This is Dean's other, other cell, so you must know what to do, leave a message.

"Hey, Dean. Cas here. Sorry, I couldn't have my phone going off as to alert the Leviathans that I'm here, oh by the way, we're hunting Leviathans now."

Dean was running, and running, and running. "Dammit Cas… How do I kill this thing?" Dean came to a puffing stop. Bzzzz bzzzz. You have one new message. "Hey, Dean. Cas here. Sorry, I couldn't have my phone going off as to alert the Leviathans that I'm here, oh by the way, we're hunting Leviathan's now." Dean sighed. "Dammit, Cas." Cas suddenly appeared directly in front of Dean. "Hello, Dean. I have news."

"Uh huh. No shit. What's with this Leviathan crap?"

"Not important-"

"NOT IMPORTANT?! Cas, this is so important."

"YOUR BROTHER'S DEAD!" Dean sobbed. "What?"

"I was calling him, a Levi got to him."

"That's impossible, he's an impeccable hunter…"

"He was 12, Dean. 12 year old hunter do tend to die."

"Shut up, Castiel." Dean hung up. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Castiel's cell made the hang-up sound. Castiel tracked down Dean's GPS.

Vwoosh

"CASTIEL!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Castiel frowned "I'm sorry, Dean. Let's find those damn Leviathans that killed your brother and kill them." Dean took his turn to frown "But how?" Castiel grinned "Luckily I know how. Bone of a righteous mortal soaked in the blood of three different supernatural creatures. Here's your first step." Castiel handed over a vial filled with his blood. Cas winked before flying away. "Dammit, Cas."

"Crowley, hello."

"Why hello, Castiel. What brings you to the King of hell?"

"I need your blood." Crowley chuckled. "What?"

"Your blood. I need it to kill the Leviathans." Crowley's face turned to stone cold horror. "L… Leviathan? Not Leviathan, not them, can't be. They're locked in Purgatory though!" Cas sighed. "Well guess what, assbutt. Not anymore. Can I have your blood or not?" Crowley nodded vigorously. "Of course." He grabbed a knife and cut into his arm, letting the blood fall into a vial. "Thank you." Cas said before flying back to Dean.

"I have the blood." Cas said as he flew to directly behind Dean. "Shit, Cas! Could have knocked." Cas seemed confused, he was outside. "It's a metaphor, Cas. Anyway, what species?"

"Demon, I got it from Crowley, king of hell." Dean was visibly horrified. "King? Of hell?" Cas rolled his eyes. "Yes. King of hell, let's go get some more blood, only need one more." Dean hesitantly followed Castiel. "Hold my hand." Castiel said, very seriously, to Dean. Dean grabbed it and held it tight without argument.

"Ha ha, well look what the cat dragged in, hey there Cas!" The man held out his hand for Castiel to shake, he did so. "Hey there, Dean right? Heard about you, Cas really has a thing for you, ay. The name's Garth, I'm a werewolf. Don't worry, I don't kill people, only cattle." Garth held out his hand and Dean shook it. Garth only looked about the same age as Dean, 16. "Born or bitten?" Dean asked. "Bitten, couple years ago. I ran away. Now I live with some of Castiel's friends."

"They aren't my friends, they're simply my brother which of whom I trust." Garth chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Cas. Anyway, you aren't just here to say hey, what do you want?"

"We need your blood, just a bit, to kill Leviathan." Garth's face became consumed by horror for a second before he went back to his smiling self. "Sure thing." He went and grabbed a syringe. Castiel seemed confused. "What? Just because I'm a werewolf slash hunter doesn't mean I can't be clean." He produced a vial and squirted the blood into it. "Have fun." Garth said, waving them goodbye. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand after Cas glared at his hand as if to tell him to hold his hand.

"Okay, bone of a righteous mortal, let's go." Dean gave Castiel a vaguely offended look. "Hold up, Cas. Just because you're an angel and can cope with this doesn't mean I can. Let me get some sleep, okay?" Cas looked at his shoes, embarrassed. "Sorry, Dean. I'll just, um, wait here."

"Shouldn't you go get some sleep too, Cas?" Dean asked. "Oh, um, no. I don't sleep." Dean gave Cas a confused glare. "I'm just used to pretending to sleep and watching you sleep. I now realise that sounds terrifying, sorry, Dean." Dean just laughed, "See you in the morning, Cas." He turned over onto his belly and began to snore. "Night." Cas whispered in a sing songy voice.

"Cas? You still here?" Dean grunted. "Hey, Dean. Good morning, I trust you're well rested." Dean was confused "What got you so happy?" Cas jumped up and down, clapping. "I FOUND WHERE WE NEED TO GO TO TO GET THE BONES!" Cas squealed like a 12 year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert. "Woah, woah, woah, calm down there, tiger!" Cas ran over to Dean and smooched him on the cheek, making both of them blush. "Tee hee!" Cas chuckled before disappearing. "I don't think he's hunted before." Dean mumbled to himself. "I'm ba-ack!" Cas called out. "And I have the bone. Mwahaha." Cas sad. in his best evil, manic voice. "Oh my gosh, Cas. Just give me the bone." Cas silently handed the bone over and brought a large bowl over with it. Cas placed the bone in the bowl and Dean poured in the blood. "So what now? No word, nothing?" Dean almost seemed happy for the lack of words. "Nope, nothing." Cas confirmed Dean's previous statement. Cas picked up the bone and went onto their balcony. "COME AT ME! COME ON MATE! FIGHT ME IRL!" Dean groaned. "Caaaaaaaas. Shut up." Dean got up and dragged Cas back to the sofa. "I love you, Cas. Crazy or not." Before Cas could argue Dean had his lips locked around Castiel's in a warm embrace. "Okay, let's kill these sons of bitches." Dean said as soon as they parted. "So, who's there leader?" Castiel rolled his eyes. "You don't know? It's so obvious! Dick Roman!" Cas picked up the bone and disappeared. He came back a few seconds later. "Done." Dean's eyes went wide. "Already? It was that easy?" Castiel grinned, "Couldn't have done it without you." Dean grabbed the remote. Breaking news: Dick Roman suddenly found dead. Hundreds of others dropping. Dean grinned at Castiel before hugging him as tight as humanly (or angelically) possible.

CHAPTER FIVE:

TEN MONTHS LATER.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Cas, come on, hang in there!" Dean was sobbing over Castiel's unconscious body. Castiel's regular doctor came in. "Hello, Dean is it?" Dean nodded in between sobs. "Is there anything you can do?" Dean choked out. "No, not really." The doctor said very seriously before walking over to check Castiel's monitors. After the doctor had gone Castiel blinked hard a couple of times. "Dean?" He piped out, sad and confused. Dean's eyes visibly lit up. His eyebrows raised in surprise. Castiel wasn't medically supposed to reawaken until moments before his death. Alas, Castiel had a few days left according to the assumption made by the doctors. "Cas, you're awake." Cas smiled, "No shit, Sherlock." That made them both giggle. "But, seriously Dean. I need you to get me out of here."

"What? Why?!" The angel let a tear roll down his cheek. "They'll find out what I am. Besides, they can't help me, I'm going to die." Dean, too, let a few tears escape. "No, Cas. Don't say that. You're not going to die. You'll live forever, like you were supposed to." Cas gave him a sad smile. "Dean, there's no getting around it. I'm going to die." Dean's eyes went bloodshot from tears. "Dean, get me out of here." Dean carefully removed the tubes from Castiel and picked him up and carried him towards the door. Castiel snapped his fingers and time was frozen for everyone except Dean and himself. "Run." Castiel whispered. Dean did so and ran out of the building and to the local park, carrying Castiel the entire time. Castiel snapped his fingers once again to set time back to normal. "My time has come, Dean. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." His eyes were slowly losing their light. "I'm sorry, Dean." He whispered, attempting to push away from Dean, crying. Dean was using all his strength to keep Cas with him. Cas simply shook his head. "I love you." Castiel choked out through tears as the light left his eyes. "AAAAAH!" Dean screamed, not from losing Castiel, well partially, but mainly from the pain. Castiel's wings were scorching into Dean's lower torso. Somehow nobody heard him, at least that's how it seemed. Dean hoped with all the power he had left that Cas wasn't dead. That this was just happening for some reason unknown. Slowly the pain subsided as Castiel slumped back. "Castiel," Dean whispered. "My Castiel." Dean fell back in a puddle of his own tears. "Fuck this. Fuck all of this. This isn't fair. Why me? Why Castiel? This isn't fair! I wish I never met him, just so I didn't have to lose him!" Dean continued to cry, but this time softly. Softly so that, unless you were right next to him, you couldn't hear. A soft note came from Dean's mouth as he began to quietly sing to himself.

Please, Castiel.

I know you're out there.

I know you can hear this song.

Cas I know that you have passed away.

But look, Cas, okay?

I just wish that you were here.

Why did you leave me?

Why did you go away?

Castiel, hey, hey, hey.

If you could hear me.

If you could hear this song.

I know you would have wished you didn't ever go away.

So please, Castiel.

If you hear this song.

Then go ahead and please come back to life.

You've done it before.

I was ready to say goodbye.

But please, Castiel.

Come back to life.

But please, Castiel.

Come back to life.

Dean stood up, carrying Castiel's lifeless body in his arms. Running and running towards the bunker, which he now called home. Dean had had such a great life with Castiel these past 10 months. No monsters, they locked the gates of Hell. And they had a great life. Sam was gone, yes. And of course Dean grieved for his little brother. But they got over it. They were happy together. And now Castiel is dead and Dean is all alone. Again. Dean raced through the bunker, smashing everything in his sight. "Damn you! You're supposed to be a father, well just look, I think I found the definition of deadbeat! I hope you're happy, you son of a bitch!" Dean cried and smashed more things. He picked Castiel back up. "We don't die, or we all die together." He ran to the top of the highest building he could see, the local hospital. He ran up the stairs, in a fit of tears. "Move!" He screamed at anyone in his way.

He finally made his way to the rooftop. "We all die together." He whispered to nobody in particular. He stepped back, further, further, further. And he ran forward. The whoosh of air as he sprinted to the edge provided his last ever rush of adrenaline. He jumped. The air pounding at his ears, cars turning from ants to buildings. People screaming. "Help!" He heard someone yell. He felt a horrible pain, worse than anything he'd ever experienced before. And then it just, stopped. His vision was taken over by blackness. Nothingness. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. All he could do was think, couldn't feel, smell, hear, breathe, see, nothing. He tried to move, again, he couldn't.

Suddenly light invaded through his eyelids. "Dean, wake up!" He heard a voice yell at him, seeming annoyed. It sounded like Sam. Little Sammy. But he's dead? "Sammy?" Dean grunted. "Took you long enough." Sam scoffed. "Where am I?" Dean was disoriented, severely. Sam chuckled. "Hmm… let me think, all your dead friends are here, you're at y our childhood home. No this definitely can't be heaven."

"I'm in heaven?!" Dean looked very confused. He wasn't a good person, why was he in heaven? Castiel chuckled. "Course you are, Deanie." Dean's eyes widened. "Cas?" This just made Cas chuckle again. "In the flesh! Well, in the soul. Yeah, you get what I mean."

"So, we're all dead." Bobby chuckled. "Well, no shit, Sherlock." Dean's eyebrows lowered, confused and sad. "Bobby? What happened to you?" Bobby chuckled again. "Leviathan's a bitch, idjit." Dean just looked scared and ran around, screaming. "DEAN! SHUT UP YOUR'E DEAD! DEAL WITH IT!" Castiel yelled, trying to be mad but not being able to so slightly laughing. Dean began to calm down as he ran to hug Castiel. "GAY PARADE!" Dean yelled as he held hands with Castiel and ran around. Gabriel popped into the scene. "Huh?" He asked as Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and followed Dean's doings. "Anyone else?" Dean asked. "No? Okay then. Whatever!" He, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel began to skip into the horizon. "What the hell. How did you raise these boys?!" Bobby asked firmly to John. "No clue." John chuckled. "Balls!" Bobby, too, began to chuckle.

Carry on my wayward son

Dean walked back towards all his friends.

There'll be peace when you are done.

He walked towards the house that he grew up in.

Lay your weary head to rest.

Gripping Castiel's hand tight he looked back, one last time.

Don't you cry no more.

One last goodbye. Goodbye.

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is the last chapter. :( BUT! I'm writing a sequel: The Pain of Separation! So, yeah, make sure to read it when it comes out!**


End file.
